Combat Axe
:For similar weapons, see Axe, Tomahawk, Hell's Retriever and Throwing Knife. The Combat Axe is a variant of the Tomahawk used in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Combat Axe appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The Combat Axe, referred to as "hatchet" within game files, can be unlocked in the campaign after the player completes five challenges on the mission, "Pyrrhic Victory". Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the Combat Axe must be picked up manually once thrown. Multiplayer Unlike the Tomahawk (or even the Throwing Knife in previous Call of Duty games) the Combat Axe does not require the use of a button to recover after use. Simply walking over the Combat Axe or body the Combat Axe was thrown at will return it to the players' inventory. The Combat Axe (once thrown) is also highlighted in bright yellow, making the retrieval much easier than otherwise. Unlike the Throwing Knife, the Combat Axe will always bounce off anything that is not another player. Scavenger is useful as player does not have to pick up the axe itself but picks up the normal scavenger bags. Unlike previous games, the Combat Axe cannot be drawn instantly. When the Lethal Grenade button is held, the player firstly drops their gun as if he were about to bring out a grenade or any other equipment. A hit from the Combat Axe inflicts 125 damage, meaning it is always an instant kill in any normal game modes regardless of where the hit registered on an enemy body. There are no exceptions to this rule anymore as there are no invincibility frames from deathstreaks as deathstreaks are no longer present from previous titles. There are no body multipliers for hitting the head or any other part of the body for the matter. Even if the Combat Axe hits the head for the kill, it will not show up as a headshot in the killfeed. The Combat Axe is quite useful as it will almost always ricochet meaning it can travel great distances regardless of the angle it was thrown at, unlike the Throwing Knife from previous titles. Much like the Tomahawk and Throwing Knife, it can be replenished using the perk Scavenger. It can be easily destroyed by explosives and will collide with other lethal equipment in mid-air like C4, as well as easily destroyed by Trophy Systems. It is also possible to destroy a Hellstorm Missile with the Combat Axe. Gallery Combat Axe BOII.jpg|The Combat Axe from the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Combat Axe model BOII.png|A render of the Combat Axe Combat Axe BOII.png|A thrown Combat Axe Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Combat Axe returns Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It remains mostly the same as in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, except it has a different model. The Combat Axe will be highlight in yellow after being thrown by the player for easier retrieval. Gallery Combat Axe Throw BOIII.png|The Combat Axe being held in first person. Combat Axe 3rd Person BOIII.png|3rd person view of the Combat Axe. Combat Axe Menu Icon BOIII.png|The Combat Axe in the Create-a-Class menu. Call of Duty: Mobile The Combat Axe returns in Call of Duty: Mobile. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, if direct impact of the Combat Axe does not kill an enemy (e.g. in Custom Match with increased health setting), the enemy may occasionally say the same line as when getting stuck with Semtex or Crossbow bolt. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Lethal Equipment